Max Steel & Kalila Silver
by Jennex
Summary: Kalila is a new girl in Cooper Canyon here for her reasons. While she finds more than she bargains for she now has a chance to do what she came here to do. Join her ,Max, Steel, the rest of team Turbo and Silver as they save Cooper Canyon from those villains old and new. K for fighting villains.
1. New Girl

Hey Everyone. This is my first Max Steel story. I have only seen seasons 1 and 2. Hope you enjoy.~Jennex

* * *

"Hello,Copper Canyon High School,"I said as I looked up at the school.

" _An other lead, an other town, an other school,"_ I thought.

I walked up the steps and into the school. I went into the principle's office and got my locker number and schedule.

 _"Let's see,"_ I said I as I tried to find my locker number.

"Here we are," as I found locker 471. I pull extra books and materials out of my backpack that I wouldn't need for my first class. I closed my locker and started to head to science and Math class with .

"Hey girl,"said someone.

I turned around with two boys looming over me.

"Hello,"I said.

I was getting this felling they were bullies ,but just in case I was going to be nice.

Boy #1 grabbed my arm,"I want to go out with you. "

I quickly pulled my arm from his grasp, and said,"Sorry, but I don't date."

In all the schools I was in, boys started to go ask me out, some nice, some not so much, but as soon as I walk in ,that was a new record. I started to walk off when boy #2 got in front.

"Guess you didn't understand. When we say something it is going to happen," he said.

Both of the guys surrounded me, one in front, one in back.

"Guys I was just at the principle's office, I do not want to be sent there again on my first day," I said.

They just smiled.

 _"One, two,..."_

They started to crouch down.

 _"Three...here we go..."_

They charged at me. I jumped and did a back flip over boy #1. When I hit the ground they crashed into each other and fell on the floor with in a pile. I went around them.

"It is only my first day of school and boys are already falling for me,"I said as I continued to my class.

 _"Now let me finish with school and do what I came here to do."_

* * *

"Now what x in without using a calculator in 5+6(8x7)7-2x=385," asked as he turned away from the board," Maybe our new student can answer it and stop playing with that pencil of hers."

I looked up from my drawing and covered my notes with it.

"The answer is 9."

"Wrong, "he said with a smile," The answer is -18.5"

"Actually I am right,"I replied as I returned to my drawling.

"You added the 7 to the 56 from 8x7 instead of multiplied like you should of."

He looked shock as he turned around and checked the problem and answer out.

He turned around with his mouth open.

"Your correct,"he said amazed.

Chatter started to spread across the room ,just as the bell rang.I grabbed all my stuff and put it in my backpack. I walked pass the teacher,still frozen in amazement, as he dropped his marker. I stepped out the door but I didn't realize my picture had fallen out of my bag.

3 classmates picked up the drawling and tried to catch up with me.

"Hey ,wait. You dropped this."

I turned around. A brown haired,blue eyed boy was holding my drawling and behind him was his friends. A blond haired girl with her hair in a pony tail along with brown eyes. As well was a shaggy, brown haired boy with green eyes.

He held out the drawing in front of me ,then he realized what it was.

"Is that a ..."

"It is nothing,"I said suddenly snatching the paper,"Now I have to get my stuff ready for my next class. Thanks and bye."

I turned around and headed to my locker. As I jogged ,I looked at my drawing. The image had been in my mind since I was 10. I looked at the Ultra-Link I had meet and helped when I was 10 years old. The Ultra-Link that became my friend during that time. The reason I came to Copper Canyon was to find her.

* * *

Thanks for reading this.I hope you liked it. I tried to put the teacher's name in but it wouldn't let me, I tried about 2 dozen times. The teacher is the mean science and math teacher that Max has. Also ,I would like to ask if anyone know were to watch season 3 of Max Steel for free. I have been looking for a while. If I want to continue to work this story with the series , I need to watch it. Please R and R(and favorite and follow). ~Jennex


	2. Hiding

Hey everyone. This is the second chapter of New Turbo. I am still looking for season 3 if anyone can help me. Hope you like this chapter.~Jennex

* * *

Also ,I forgot to described Kalila in the first chapter so here I go. **  
**

 **Kalila:** She has light brown hair and light blue eyes. Her hair goes down to her shoulders with a few bangs on her left side. Kalila wears a plain black shirt with a pink jacket that has a white letter K on both sides of her jacket. She also wears blue jeans and white and pink shoes.

* * *

The final bell rang through the school. Kids rushed out the door ready to hang out with friends or something better than school. I but all my books in my locker, grabbed my things I needed and headed outside. I went around the edge of the school ,where no one was and into a cluster of bushes and trees. I knelled down and got my items out. I hooked my device to my jeans and zipped up my backpack back up. I didn't need anybody know what I was doing here.

"Hello."

I jumped slightly. I turned around to see the brown headed boy from earlier.

"Hello," I said.

"I never got to introduce name is Max McGrath," He said reaching out his hand.

I smiled.

"Kalila Spell,"I said accepting the hand.

"Well Kalila, Welcome to Copper Canyon."

"Thanks," I replied.

"So, Do you want hang out with me and my friends. We are heading to the Copper Canyon dinner."

"Thanks for the invitation ,but I have things I need get to," I replied."

I was about to walk away when I turned around and said," Maybe tomorrow I can join you. Bye,"I waved.

"Bye Kalila,"he said as he also waved.

I got two blocks away from the school when I activated my device. It started checking for a specific energy wave. It slightly starting going of seconds after I pushed the button. Copper Canyon seemed to have traces of the energy all over.

"Looks like I hit the jackpot. Maybe I will get lucky this time,"I said,"but where to start?"

Suddenly an explosion rocked the streets.

"What in the world,"I said to myself.

People started to run away from where the explosion came from.

Suddenly a man flying on some liquid appeared from behind the explosion. He had on black armor with two tanks on the back. Red liquid filled the tanks.

" Copper Canyon will soon be under the control of TOXON!" he yelled.

He sprayed the red goop on some buildings and streets. When themhoop or whatever it is enveloped something it melted and turned into a monster. Toxon moved around the street where I was at. I was paying attention to him for so long ,I didn't see three monsters come up from behind me until they were about to grab me.

Suddenly I was on the corner of the street. Suddenly a blue light formed by me. I looked up and saw a man in and white and blue suit.

" Are you okay... citizen."

"I am fine," I replied.

"You need to be careful around here," he said.

"Guessed that. You must be Max Steel, the hero I have heard about."

"Yep."

"Well I believe you need to get back to stopping... Toxon?"

"Oh, right! Stay safe."

He turned around.

"Turbo Flight!"

The suit he wore now how four wings on the back and when we took off I saw they were jet purpulsioned.

I ran two blocks away from the fight, then I realized something. I took my box off my belt. I looked at the history logs of it's scannings. I looked at the results and found that my suspensions were right. The energy I was scanning for was being used by Max Steel,but the energy was just a little bit off from what I was looking fotr,but it was the same energy.

" _I really have hit the jackpot haven't I,"_ I thought.

I looked back to where the battle was traking place. I was closer to what I was looking for. I was almost there.

" What are you hiding Max Steel?" I asked to myself.

* * *

I hope you like the chapter. I have been so busy lately it is crazy ,but I got some alerts and reviews I found a apway to right this. Please keep reviewing and following. ~Jennex


	3. After School

Hey everyone! Ever had a sub that only gives you busy work left my the teacher and then lets you get on your phones, except your phone is dead and you have nothing to do. So you pull out a piece of paper and start writing. No? Well that is what happened to me last week and has allowed me to do this. Please enjoy! ~Jennex

* * *

The second day of school was normal. My teacher decided not to call on me so I didn't embarrass him , but I was perfectly fine with it. I was thinking about Max Steel and how he was connected to who I was looking for. I decided to take my study hall period to look him up.

"Hero of Copper Canyon, can transform into Turbo strength, flight, scuba, speed, heat, spike, rocket ,cannon ,clone,and stealth mode. He fought off the aliens in the Invasion of Copper Canyon with some unknown help," I murmured to myself as I read it off the site.

"Hey Kalila,"I heard someone say.

I looked up to see Max and his two friends.

"Hey Max," I replied, closing my laptop.

"We were wondering if you would like to hang out with us if you are not busy again," he said.

 _"I really want to make some friends, but I have been closer than ever to an answer to where my friend went, but Max Steel isn't going any where,"_ I thought.

"Sure. I would love to hang out with you and..."

"Oh, this is Sydney and Kirby," he said, realizing I didn't know his friends yet.

"Hi. My name is Kalila Spell."

Suddenly the bell rang, ending my study period.

"See you after school Kalila. Can't wait to hang out with an other girl for a change."

I laughed. They started to head out the door when I realized something.

"Hey guys."

The stopped in the door way.

" I don't really know this place. I have only been a few places."

"Oh, no problem. We will meet you outside the school," said Kirby.

"Thanks," I replied.

* * *

The final bell rang for the end of school. I put all my papers and textbooks in my locker and headed to the front of the school. When I got there Sydney and Kirby were waiting on me.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," they said in union.

"Where is Max?" I asked.

"Who knows where. He is always late,"said Sydney.

We waited a minute then I saw a bulked silver car drive in front of the school. The window rolled down and I saw Max in the driver seat.

"Who is ready to get going?" asked Max.

"We have been ready, but you were late,"said Sydney hopping into the back seat on the driver's side.

"Sorry. I had... to go to the bathroom.

Sydney rolled her eyes.

"That is always what you say dude,"replied Kirby getting in the passenger seat.

"Is it now?" asked Max

I felt tension in the group.

"Let's get going, " I said stepping in the back seat of the passenger side.

* * *

When we got to the cafe Max lead Sydney, Kirby and me to their usual booth. After we got into the booth ,the waitress came over and wrote down our order of milkshakes. While the waitress went to get out milkshakes ,we started up a conversation. I found out that Max and Sydney were dating and Max's dad had mysteriously appeared after being missing for 16 years. Kirby claimed that he had been captured by the aliens that had invaded Copper Canyon.

"What about you, Kalila."

"What," I replied.

I had been so loss in the conversation I thought I had missed something.

"What has been going on?" asked Sydney.

"Oh nothing much. I have just been getting stuff settled."

"I have been meaning to ask, why did you move to Copper Canyon?"asked Max.

"Well..."

 _"What do I say,"_ I thought.

"I been moving around since I was twelve. I have only stayed in one town for about a year each time."

"I hear you. Before I came to Copper Canyon ,I was moving a lot,"replied Max.

Suddenly the news came on the televisions mounted to the top wall of the ordering station.

 _"Today Toxon ,the nutritious toxic villain, was stopped today by our hero Max Steel. The quarrel started in downtown Copper Canyon where Toxon had begun his attack. Thankfully the mass destruction was stopped by Max Steel. Toxon is currently being transported to jail ,where he won't be a threat. Thank you again Max Steel."_

"Isn't Max Steel the best,"said Kirby.

"Yea,"said Sydney.

"Duh,"said Max,"he is awesome."

 _"You may be 'awesome' ,but there is something I need to do ,and you might just get in my way."_

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter. Please R and R. ~Jennex


	4. Warehouse

Sorry it has taken so long for me to update. High school is so busy... Well I do hope the wait was worth it. Please enjoy.~Jennex

* * *

It was Monday and school was just stating ,but I wanted school to end. I.. my computer came up with a location in lunch. I was tapping my foot and watching the clock waiting for the bell to ring.

" _Hurry up, hurry up," I_ thought as the clock was only 20 seconds away from hitting 4:00.

"You have a worksheet to finish tonight and you should start writing your essays," my teacher told the class before the bell rang.

I hurried out until I came to my locker. I threw my textbooks inside and closed the locker shut. I then started to run out the door. I got outside to see Max and his friends waiting on me,but I quickly went around the school before they could. I stopped in the very back and pulled out my device. The location popped up on the screen.

"Let's go."

* * *

The location lead me to a block of abandoned warehouses. Unfortunately the collection of energy my device was following was only able to determine and high energy concentration on this block and couldn't get more specific. It was better than nothing I supposed. I scanned the area ,but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, then something caught my eye. One of the warehouses seemed almost intact. the building itself looked old ,but none of the windows seemed broken and the door was closed.

 _"Interesting."_

I slide the door open, then suddenly my device went off. A source of energy was coming near me...and fast. I reacted by jumping behind a stack of boxes.

"Well I guess we don't have an excuse now."

I peered from behind the boxes to see Max Steel in TURBO Speed Mode.

" _Now I know I am on the right track,"_ I thought as Max Steel Speed Mode suddenly disappeared and he was dressed in his regular...ah 'costume'.

He walked into the center of the warehouse.

"Yea,"said a voice,"Anything beets the training we are about to go through."

Suddenly there was a blue light and a familiar thing suddenly came into view.

" _An Ultra-Link!"_

"Tell me about it,"said Max Steel has his helmet came off.

I only saw the back ,but he looked strangely familiar. The Ultra-Link and the Copper Canyon hero suddenly started to sink into the ground on a hidden platform. Once he disappeared I came out of my hiding spot. I looked around seeing if I could find any more clues before embarking to the place below, then something caught my eye. I looked at the crates I were hiding behind. A symbol on the crate popped to me. A green 'N' was painted on the side. I remembered seeing that symbol long ago, but I didn't dare go back to that memory. I looked over where Max Steel disappeared. A green octagon was located on the floor which I guess was the platform.

"Let's go."

* * *

Sorry for this short chapter, but it seemed a better cliffhanger. Please R and R.~Jennex


	5. Intruder

Sorry for the short chapter. I have been extremely busy with school, and other things. I am not the best at action or fights so please enjoy. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Rand R.~Jennex

* * *

I walked on the green octagon on the floor. As soon as I stepped on the platform began to sink into the ground. As I got lower a room expanded before me. White and grey computers decorated the room along with there green ,holographic screens.

 _"Whoa!"_ I thought ,but I was quickly snapped out of my amazement.

"So what do you have to report squadron R-43."

I turned to the sound to see a man with a military style cut hair cut, brown eyes and a thin beard. He was wearing green and white armor with a big cut on it. Also his arm seemed to be metal. He suddenly turned around to see me.

"I said ' what do..." he said as he finally saw me. "Hey! Who are you?"

I went with my instincts and my gut. RUN. I bolted to the door on the left wall. I was prepared to open the door ,but they opened automatically.

The last thing I heard that guy say was," We have an intruder on platform A-1," over what I believe was a com.

Now I am in trouble ,but I knew I was going to get myself in trouble if I did this. Besides I was about to break out someone they hated.

I was able to clear a few halls before seeing some people. At first I only saw a few guards ,which tried to grab me ,but I guess they have to go back to the academy due to the fact I was able to get past them so easily. I silently thanked myself for those two years I purposely hurt myself trying to teach myself self defense. Suddenly I heard alarms go off throughout the military maze. I saw a door and something just told me to go thorough it. I heard shouts and stomps of feet against the floor and the sounds were getting closer. I ran to the door ,but it wouldn't open. I looked around to see a keypad.

" _Seriously!"_

I inspected the keypad and decided to try to hack it with my computer ,but unsuspectingly the keypad frizzed.

"Weird ,but okay," I whispered to myself.

I quickly went through the door which closed behind me.

"Wow," I barley whispered.

Thousands of silver storage units with blue energy bars decorated the room. I few robotic arms here seen through out the room but they weren't paying an attention to me.

"Where are you at?"

Many of the occupants of the boxes looked exactly alike ,but I could tell the difference between them and the one I was looking for. I suddenly found what I was looking for. Joy and relief filled me.

"Found you."

Suddenly a voice behind me interrupted my joyful find.

"Trust me you don't want to open that cage."

"And you trust me, I do,"I said turning to face the voice.

Max Steel stood in front of me in his normal TURBO mode.

" K...Kalila?"Max Steel stuttered surprisingly.

I smiled.

"So ,you know me, means I must know you from somewhere unfortunately I can't let you stop me."

"Ah, no offence, but what are going to do to stop us,"said the voice of the Ultra-Link from earlier.

"You will see if you get in my way, but I highly suggest you stay out of my way."

I turned around to the prison cell.

"Yea, we are going to get in your way,"said Max Steel grabbing my arm.

"Not smart,"I said.

I flipped over Max Steel landing on my back and then flipped him over using my momentum and my legs. As he hit the floor he let go of my arm. He groaned as I stood up.

" _Told you."_

I walked to the cell.

"You surprised us that time ,but it is not happening again,"said the Copper Canyon hero getting off the floor.

"I remarkably doubt that."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this long waited chapter. Please enjoy. Also as you can see I don't have an actually name for Kalila's box computer. So far it can detect TURBO energy, help her hack small devices and a few more thing as the series goes on. If you have any idea what to call this please PM me. Thank you. ~Jennex


	6. Fight for a Friend

Hey guys. Sorry it has taken so long to update. I have been busy with basketball ending ,archery started and not to mention last semester. That was a real hard time. I finished watching the Max Steel movie and I decided to write this chapter. The move wasn't the best but it was pretty good in my opinion. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ~Jennex

* * *

"Turbo Speed!" Max Steel shouted and blue energy enveloped him as he transformed Speed Mode.

My device started to go off but I already knew a source of Turbo energy was right in front of me but I had to stop him. I was so close and I was not going to come THIS far and fail.

He charged right at me extremely fast but I had learned he can't go that fast in a second so I merely jumped over him as he nearly ran into the wall behind me.

He recovered quickly and grabbed me from behind.

"Why are you doing this?" Max Steel asked.

"I can't explain it to you,"I replied.

"Why not?"

"Because it would take to long,"I replied as I was able to get away from him.

He tried to grab at me as I slipped out of his arms but he ended up catching my necklace.

"Seriously. You can't grab the girl but you can get her necklace,"said his Ultra-link.

Max Steel just shrugged.

"Give me that back!" I shouted.

"Open this door now!" I heard a voice yell from behind the door.

I was running out of time. I would just have to grab my necklace on the way out along with my daggers. The door started to open and my worries started to grow. I grabbed a knife off the floor and threw it in the control panel to the left of the door making the door drop with a loud THUD.

I quickly turned my attention back to Max Steel and I was glad I did. He was coming at me in Turbo Speed Mode. I barley had time to react to I dodged to the right ,somehow faster than I was use to. I feel on my hands and knees but quickly got up. This was taking way to long. I ran towards the control panel as Max Steel stood there talking to his Ultra-link but I didn't pick up on the conversation. I grabbed my device off my belt and snapped it on the lock of cage. I was punching in what to do when suddenly it started to fritz. I swiftly moved out of the way as it made a small explosion.

"Crap," I said to myself punching the side of the nearest cage surprisingly putting a dent in it.

Without my device I wouldn't be able to hack the doors. I looked around the room. There had to be some other way to get the cage to open.

"Kalila ,you don't know what is happening..." Max Steel started to say but I cut him off.

"Don't know what I am doing? Yes I do. I am getting someone back I have seen missing for a long time,"I said putting my hand on my friend's cage.

All of sudden it fritz and the force field on the cage was let down. She was still asleep ,but now I could get her out of here. How it happen I had no idea and didn't care.

"Kalila?!"shouted Max Steel's Ultra-link coming out from Max Steel's chest,"That is an Ultra-Link. They are dangerous and nearly destroyed the only that..."

"I know what most of them tried to do, but look at you. Your an Ultra-Link ,but you are good. Have you thought there may be some good ones like you!" I shouted as my anger started to grow.

I felt energy running through me. I was ready for anything. I was determined more than before.

"Calm down,"shouted the Copper Canyon hero.

"Why," I shouted balling my fist and that is when something caught out of the corner of my eye.

The energy that Max Steel had it was on my fist.. no it was coming from it ,but unlike Max Steel's normal blue mine was pink.

"What is...?" I started as my adrenaline and cortisol started to overload my body.

"How are we going to adsorb he.." Max Steel I was able to here as the pink glow around me started to grow and thicken.

"I don't know," his Ultra-link replied," the only reason I..."

I lost the rest of the conversation as my skin started to slightly burn and my head started to throb.

"Kalila get out of the way," I heard Max Steel say but I could barley hear it and could barely move.

"Kalila?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I suddenly felt pressure in my chest as an other wave of energy hit me but this energy calmed me and didn't hurt. Soon after the pink energy I somehow generated disappeared from me and I collapsed on my hands a knees.

"Ow..." I said rubbing my head.

I hosted myself up when I realized what I was still in the middle off. I turned to the cage but she was no longer there. I snapped my attention back to Max Steel and his Ultra-Link who just stood there, frozen, starring blankly. I was getting in a fighting stance ready for a fight when I realized my hand. It was covered in a white suit with black lines like Max Steel's except his blue being my pink. As I continued to look at myself. I was dressed in nearly the exact same as Max Steel.

"What in the world,"I said.

"Are you still there Kalila?" asked Max Steel.

"Of course I wouldn't I be,"I said still in disbelief as I continued to study myself.

I soon snapped out of shock.

" Where is she?" I asked Max Steel," Where is my friend?"

I was still in shock of what just happened a moment ago, so my voice was slightly threatening but you could hear me slightly shaking.Max Steel was about to answer when I felt a quick ,slight energy burst from me. In a flash of light. She appeared beside me. For a moment I was unable to speak.

"Kalila?" She said probably in shock too.

I felt tears start to weld but I kept them back as I nearly grabbed her out of the air and into my arms.

"Silver... I can't believe I found you..."

* * *

I hope this was slightly worth the wait. I was busy last semester and I just had and still have a work load of work to do for school.

So anyway... Who is this Ultra-Link? Is she a good Ultra-Link or an evil one? What is the story behind there pasts? Find out as the story goes on .~Jennex


End file.
